


Few Have Seen

by GuesssWho



Series: And All Disastrous Things [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Gen, God is evil, Lucifer is good, pov swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/pseuds/GuesssWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil cries and Heaven falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few Have Seen

Few have seen the Devil cry, but all the souls in Hell have heard Him. They do not speak of it, to save His dignity, but the secret truth is that the worst pain in Hell is to know that Satan is a good man. Even the most heartless of the Lost feel for Him, and know that the God they worshipped is a cruel one.

For the only crime in Heaven, the only crime that makes angels fall, is to ask God any question. And there are uncounted questions to be asked: Who, exactly, decided Jesus had to die in agony to save people? _(God, of course, because he hates his son and loves torture.)_ What was the original sin, exactly? _(Being able to defy God, even though it was he who made them that way.)_ What was Lucifer's crime? _(Trying to help people, begging God to save the sick and injured and insane.)  
_

The Devil weeps. For the pain of limbs still broken from the Fall, for the way God has forced His people to act as torturers, for the unfairness of eternal punishment for finite crimes, for the slow death of the universe as God plays with it. The demons and lost children of the Earth tend to broken leg and fractured wing, no longer angelic but dragonish, and He screams in the endless night as His flesh turns scaled, teeth become fangs, horns grow from head and back.

More and more, the angels are falling. They've started hearing Satan's screams in the night. The Silver City becomes a ghost town. Soon God will be alone, and all his broken children will turn upon him. When they do, the end of days shall come at last, and Lucifer will smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts like these are why I'm not Christian. Complainers will be ignored unless they actually have a logical point that doesn't boil down to tautology.


End file.
